


Demon Days

by TheThinWhiteDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood Play, Cannibalism, Demons, Drama ig?, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Meme Loving Pizza Fucker, Multi, Murder, Vampires, Violence, cute family stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThinWhiteDude/pseuds/TheThinWhiteDude
Summary: A look into the life of three very different demon brothers.





	Demon Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an oc/auish thing I wanted to do nd i doubt anyone will see this so nbd really  
> also the random Noiz is bc this derived from an rp several years ago and he's just stuck around to make the ot3

Waking up for Baphomet included carefully sliding out of bed so not to wake his partner(s), wandering into the kitchen to start the coffee pot, taking a short but scaldingly hot shower (while crouching over somewhat uncomfortably when he’s not willing to compromise his height), and then caring for his kittens, who all have their own huge, kitten play palace in another room of the mansion. 

When it’s just he and Rï, he waits for his angelic lover to wake before finally approaching the shorter redhead with adoring kisses and lifting hugs. Rï seems bothered until he gets coffee in his system. Then, he becomes content to lay around with one of his two lovers all day until the other comes home.

Some days are different for Baphomet, though. Sometimes, he gets dressed in his typical black leather and makes his way down to Hell, further attempting to secure his father’s place at the throne (when his brother’s rather nefarious “lover” isn’t in the way). He’s angry, strong. A dragon full of fire and passion. He’d make a spectacular leader, and while both of his brothers know this, they also know that there’s one thing keeping him from truly presiding over Hell.

His child. Or children. They aren’t born yet, but they’re on the way. There aren’t very many days that Baphomet is willing to take the risk of leaving his baby mama alone. Not that he minds. He likes spending time with Rï. Beautiful boy. Beautiful ANGEL. With short, red locks, porcelain white skin, soft, plump lips. He’s perfect. And he’s carrying their child. Children. Fuck.

Okay, so one of them isn’t his, but that’s a minor detail. He can tolerate their other partner enough to allow for this arrangement. Even if the younger constantly gets on his nerves, it’d sadden his angel to have to leave due to his demon partner’s selfishness. Besides, the pizza loving fuck boy provides them with a home, food, and care for the kittens that Baphomet loves with the entirety of his being. 

Noiz is annoying. He’s obsessed with memes, and when he sends a new one daily to Rï, their bubbly angel giggles with laughter and covers his (her technically, just for a while) mouth, trying not to let them free at a dumb picture. Baphomet hates this. It’s just stupid pictures, and sure, he gets them in the same group chat, but they aren’t impressive. What does Rï see in this blond moron? Money? Pizza? Sex?

Baphomet is rolling his eyes before huffing. From their spot on the couch, Rï nestled into Baph’s front like the small spoon, he’s looking up at the taller with mismatched eyes, humming curiously.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You did a groan. Why are you groaning?”

“Thinking about Meme Boy.”

“Me too. He has a really good butt, you know.”

“Hey! My butt is way better.”

“Mmmm… You think so?”

“Uh, no. Babe. C’mon. I know so. I’m a fire dragon demon prince of Hell. My ass is, by default, pretty amazing. Noiz’s ass is SAD.”

“No, my ass is sad. It’s getting fat the bigger I get. Ugh. What a drag.”

“Yeah, what a shame. Growing ass and tits. Must be hard having someone always holding your boobs up because they’re ‘heavy’.”

“I’m not used to tits.” The smaller is huffing indignantly, short brows scowling while his pierced lips are pursing. 

“I like ‘em. They’re small and cute. Just like you.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I will and it won’t be like in a stupid rom-com.” The shorter is taunting, moving to sit up before turning to face her prince. From there, a golden gun is forming in her hand, and when the barrel is pressing to his forehead, she’s eyeing him intensely, speaking lowly.

“Any last words? Huh?” A slim finger is resting on the trigger.

“I’m just bummed you decided to kill me before the wicked sex I had planned.” Baphomet’s hand is guiding the barrel to his mouth, and he’s letting it past his lips, giving a small suck.

Laughs are erupting out of the shorter as she pulls the gun back. As easily as it appeared, it’s disappearing in a flash of light. Baphomet is easily grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into a loving kiss, one where smiles gladly press against each other. 

“I love you, you giant fucking nerd.”

“I love you, too, you perfect, beautiful angel.”

The door is starting to open. Was it that late in the day already? The demon is exhaling deeply when, as expected, a suited figure is entering. The pair watch Noiz make his way to the couch, Rï grinning as brightly as a child in a candy store while the taller sent a disgruntled scowl.

“Baby, you’re home!”

“I’m home. Yeah.”

“And tired.” Rï can tell by the unenthusiastic reply. She’s getting up to push him onto the couch. Without a second thought, Baph is moving to catch him (because if Noiz was hurt, that would make his angel sad), and Noiz is relaxing. This is pretty routine. The red head behind him is huffing impatiently while the one in front of him is loosening his tie before taking a seat on his lap. From there, the blond is wrapping his arms around her waist while she happily buries her face into his neck. Both the supernatural beings inhale his scent, and while maybe Baph isn’t entirely happy about the situation, it’d feel down right wrong without their third man. So for now, he doesn’t mind. He’ll continue not to mind too much when the children are born, when they’re growing their family as a group.


End file.
